


One By One

by WowGeeThanks



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Gay, M/M, References to Depression, Sad, The Black Parade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowGeeThanks/pseuds/WowGeeThanks
Summary: Frank is dealing with the death of his best friend, Mikey who meant a lot not only to him but to all of their friends and families. Since he was killed in the war Gerard has been very depressed and nothing can change that, not even Frank, his fiance. This is one of five books.





	One By One

"One by one, we fade to black"

Watching Gerard's gaze follow the coffin that bore his brother's body was painful to watch, the glassy expression that settled over his face, and the pain that longed to be quenched with tears... it was heartbreaking...

Frank felt like nothing would make his fiancee happy again. His brother was everything to him after all. They held each other up when the world beat them down and now what did Gerard have? A boyfriend who couldn't- no, who didn't know what to do to make him feel better.

He silenced his thoughts, for the time being, choosing to focus on the funeral while it happened, but it went by like a blur. Everyone cried, Donna and Donald Way spoke about their son, and Gerard spoke about his baby brother. But all they said just felt like stories now, memories often faded into stories though, didn't they...?

When it came a time, Frank watched people put flowers on the coffin, gifts from loved ones to their dearly departed friend, brother, son... Frank had to watch a mother and father put their son in the ground and say goodbye forever. He had to watch his friend get put in the ground... and then it came to the moment where Frank had to put a rose on the coffin.

He walked silently to the sleek, ebony box, hands trembling slightly as he put the white rose down to join the others, a shaky breath leaving him. "Goodbye old friend..." Frank practically whispered, saying a silent prayer for Mikey, his hand rested on the lid for a moment while he sat and allowed himself a moment, just a brief moment to grieve.

They had lost Mikey during the war, and as such, he had earned himself a purple heart, not that he could enjoy it in the afterlife.

During the war, after Mikey's death, Frank and the remaining people of their little group had come home for good.

He sighed, dwelling on what happened for a bit longer before he headed over to Gerard and his parents, the group sobbing and mourning the death of their loved one.

Frank wrapped his arms around his lover, running his fingers through the older man's hair gently to try to soothe him.

"It will be okay..." The shorter of the pair spoke softly, though he didn't really know if it would be okay. He didn't make any promises, he couldn't anyway so he figured there would be no point in doing so.

\----

Over the course of a month, Frank had noticed the slow decline in Gerard's mood. He was hardly smiling anymore, and usually, he just sat in their library and stared out the window.

To say the least, the younger of the two was very concerned.

He wandered into the library room, a tray of food in hand, along with a glass of water. "Gee, sweetheart, I brought you some food. You know... In case you're hungry-"

"I'm not hungry..." Gerard replied, casting a tired gaze in Frank's direction.

He really didn't look too good; dark circles around his eyes, paler skin than normal, and his hair was a grease trap- in the grossest way possible. Frank also noted that his fiancee was still wearing the same outfit that he had on at the funeral.

"You need to eat, you look so thin-" He frowned, looking worried beyond compare.

Gerard shook his head. "I'm fine... I just want to be alone right now... Please..." He nearly pleaded, turning away from his fiancee.

With a heavy heart, he set the tray down, nodding slightly. Frank shifted closer and hesitantly kissed the top of Gerard's head before leaving the room.

He sighed heavily, rubbing at his eyes and furiously wiping at the tears that had started falling.

Why did it have to be like this? Why did this have to happen? Mikey had been so young... He was only nineteen.

Frank took a shaky breath, wiping the last of his tears away before heading to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

It helped a little, chilling him a bit and riding his face of the tear tracks that lined them.

"Stay calm, Frank. Gerard will be okay... He's okay-" he sniffled a bit and quickly splashed water onto his face again before he could start crying again.

He hadn't been this upset in a long while, but this time, he figured that he would be suffering from this for a long time and that it would get worse because things always got worse.

It was plain and simple, and hey, maybe things always went bad because Frank's lucky number was thirteen.

That was the reason, right?

"Just stay strong, Gerard needs you to be the strong one, Frank. You can do that for him- you have to do that for him..."

A heavy sigh left him as he faked a smile, patting his face dry with a towel before he left the bathroom, grabbing the house phone as he walked by it.

He dialled Ray's phone number, placing the receiver to his ear, listening to the phone ring as he began to place.

"Hello? Frank?" The calm tone broke through the annoying ringing sounds, replacing them entirely.

Instantly Frank let his shoulders slump. "Hey- how are you doing?" He asked timidly, voice shaking a bit.

He grimaced at the sound of his voice. He hated the sound of it when it shook, he always had. It showed his weakness.

Ray let out a soft sigh. "I'm doing alright, I keep thinking about what happened... How are you? How's Gerard???"

That made him sigh. "He's... He's not good... He won't eat... He barely sleeps- Ray I'm terrified for him. I can't even help him feel better- I'm useless..."

"Frank- calm down. Breathe."

He bit his lip to stop it from trembling. "What if he kills himself? What if he does it and I can't stop it-? what if I come home and I find his body?"

"Breathe. You shouldn't be thinking about that right now.  He's upset, I know but he wouldn't do that. He's in mourning- just let him know you're there, that you won't leave him."

"Okay- I can do that... But what if he-"

"No more " what if". Just be here for him... Maybe talk to him about grief counselling. I've been going for a few weeks, it's helped."

Frank took a shaky breath. "Okay- I'll bring it up... Thanks, Ray-"

"No worries, I care about you buddy, if you need anything just give me a call. My line is always open."

He shut his eyes and regulated his breathing, nodding to himself. "I know, thank you. You're the best."

Ray chuckled softly. "You're welcome. Go have a drink, get some air... Rest a little. Try not to worry anymore. Bye." He said gently before hanging up.

Sighing heavily, Frank nodded to himself. He knew Ray was right, he often was.

Frank got himself some water and headed outside, sitting on the wall of the front deck. Hopefully Gerard would be alright on his own for at least an hour.


End file.
